<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You had me at hello by nicorobinnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458732">You had me at hello</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicorobinnn/pseuds/nicorobinnn'>nicorobinnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicorobinnn/pseuds/nicorobinnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Jisung era um estudante universitário que tentava reorganizar a sua vida. O que ele não sabia é que Hwang Hyunjin, recém-chegado em Seul e novo aluno de sua universidade, pudesse fazê-lo testar seus próprios limites e proporcionar uma nova forma de entender seus próprios sentimentos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You had me at hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Músicas recomendadas:<br/>Come Here - Kath Bloom<br/>Close - Han Jisung<br/>Break your rules - The Boyz</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung estava atrasado. De novo. Era comum que passasse as noites assistindo vídeos aleatórios do youtube e se esquecesse de que teria que acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Dessa vez, porém, passara a madrugada acordado para terminar o trabalho de biologia celular da disciplina ministrada pelo jovem professor Im Changkyun. Como sempre, Jisung havia procrastinado até o último momento e se arrependia de tal feito. Admirava as aulas do Im, mas estava apreensivo em relação à sua reação, pois o professor provavelmente perceberia que o trabalho foi feito às pressas. De qualquer forma, não tinha como voltar atrás. Continuou correndo até o ponto de ônibus para que, pelo menos, não chegasse atrasado a aula. Apressou-se ainda mais ao observar o veículo saindo do local e gritou para que o motorista o esperasse. Ofegante, subiu a plataforma de entrada e pagou sua passagem:</p><p>“<em>Han Jisung, por que você sempre faz isso?”</em></p><p>Questionou a si mesmo e dirigiu-se ao banco em que costumava se sentar todos os dias, já tendo selecionado uma de suas playlists do Spotify enquanto colocava seus fones de ouvido. Estava decepcionado consigo mesmo por ter feito o trabalho de última hora e por estar atrasado, mais uma vez, para a faculdade. O trajeto do ônibus até a universidade levaria em torno de uma hora, o que, pelos seus cálculos, faria com que chegasse no mínimo uns dez minutos após o início das aulas. Em seu quarto semestre de curso, percorrer esse mesmo caminho durante sessenta minutos já se tornara cansativo; porém, era uma escolha sua morar longe da Universidade de Seul para que pudesse ficar em um bairro próximo de seus amigos Bang Chan e Changbin, que trabalhavam nas redondezas em uma escola de inglês e em um estúdio de tatuagem, respectivamente. Ambos estavam em Seul há três anos e eram amigos de longa data de Han; por isso, ficaram felizes ao descobrirem que o mais novo havia passado no vestibular e se mudaria também para a capital. Os três reuniam-se frequentemente durante os finais de semana, além de contarem com a presença de Felix, namorado de Chan, que cursava o terceiro ano de arquitetura na mesma universidade.</p><p>Estava quase dormindo quando escutou alguém o chamando. <em>“Devo estar sonhando,”</em> pensou Jisung. Mas percebeu que a voz ainda ecoava em sua cabeça e, dessa vez, sentia que alguém o cutucava. Abriu os olhos e notou um garoto, aparentemente desconhecido, observando-o:</p><p>- Oi, desculpe acordá-lo. Eu sou novo aqui na cidade e estou um pouco perdido. Esse ônibus vai para a Universidade de Seul? Entrei às pressas e não perguntei ao motorista... E você foi o único que vi de mochila, então... Bom, me desculpe.</p><p>O desconhecido era bonito. Tinha cabelos loiros, na altura dos ombros, e olhos grandes e assustados. Era alto e usava calças pretas e um sobretudo bege, o que dava um ar de sofisticação e elegância. Talvez fosse uma das pessoas mais bonitas que já tivesse visto na vida.</p><p>- Ah, está tudo bem. Sim, esse ônibus vai até a Universidade de Seul. Há um outro ônibus que passa mais cedo, normalmente é esse que os alunos frequentam. Por isso há poucos alunos nesse... Bem, pelo visto você está tão atrasado quanto eu. Acho que nunca o vi por lá, você é novato? Pode se sentar aqui, se não se incomodar.</p><p>O loiro sentou-se ao lado de seu mais novo colega de universidade e deu continuidade à conversa:</p><p>- Na verdade, eu me transferi pra cá esse semestre. Eu me mudei para Seul há duas semanas, estava me adaptando à cidade antes das aulas começarem.</p><p>Hyunjin cursava o segundo ano de arquitetura em Gwangju, cidade em que morava com sua família. Viera de uma cidadezinha do interior da Coreia do Sul e mudou-se para Gwangju aos doze anos. Viver em uma cidade maior não tornou sua vida mais fácil. Seus pais eram extremamente controladores, resultado da educação conservadora que receberam. Ambos também pertenciam a famílias tradicionais sul-coreanas, daquelas que eram donas de empresas e tinham cargos políticos, o que reforçava a necessidade de uma certa reputação a zelar. Mas esses eram detalhes que Hyunjin queria esquecer desde o momento que mudara-se para Seul. O planejamento da mudança e sua execução ocorreram de forma bem rápida. Organizou a papelada da transferência de universidade, que foi aceita rapidamente pela instituição, e, após entrar em grupos de alunos, conseguiu encontrar alguém que procurava outra pessoa para dividir apartamento. Lee Minho podia ser amedrontador às vezes, mas era atencioso e preocupava-se com ele. Apenas esqueceu-se de comentar sobre os horários de ônibus até à universidade, mas não o culpava, já que o estágio em uma escola infantil o deixava ocupado durante o dia todo. Fora Minho também que conseguira um emprego de meio período para Hyunjin em uma loja de conveniência, até que se acomodasse e começasse um estágio em sua área de formação. Esse turbilhão de situações aconteceram em um período de mais ou menos um mês, mas um estranho não precisava conhecer todos os pormenores.</p><p>- Ah, entendi. – Jisung acenou com a cabeça e começou a piscar rapidamente. Alguma coisa o fazia se sentir nervoso diante do outro, mas ainda não sabia o motivo. – Qual curso você faz?</p><p>- Eu estou no segundo ano de arquitetura. E você?</p><p>- Eu faço biologia. Também estou no segundo ano.</p><p>A conversa foi interrompida ao chegarem à universidade. O ônibus parou e ambos desceram, mas percorreram caminhos diferentes, já que os campus estavam localizados em áreas opostas:</p><p>- Bom, a gente se vê por aí. Espero que você goste daqui, boa sorte!</p><p>O estranho sorriu e acenou para ele, enquanto seguia seu caminho. Jisung gostaria de passar mais tempo conversando e conhecendo seu novo colega. Ele era realmente encantador... Mas como poderia voltar a ter contato com alguém se mal havia perguntado o seu nome?</p><p>
  <em>“Droga, Jisung. Você deveria ter perguntado o nome dele, pelo menos.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>Hyunjin procurava pela sala do segundo ano de arquitetura. Não se perdeu por muito tempo, visto que Minho já explicara o caminho até chegar ao campus de Arquitetura e Urbanismo. Estava um pouco ansioso, pois aquela seria sua primeira aula em uma universidade diferente da que estava acostumado. Por ser tímido, fazer amigos era um processo complicado para ele, mas se considerou sortudo por topar com aquele estranho dentro do ônibus e, desse modo, já ter interagido com alguém. O garoto aparentava ser mais novo que a si mesmo: o óculos e o boné que usava, com os cabelos pretos escapando pela frente, o assemelhavam a um estudante do ensino médio, além de que suas expressões davam um ar de inocência e suavidade. Parecia não ter dormido durante a noite, o que fez com que Hyunjin ficasse com dó de acordá-lo para pedir informações. Porém, algo nele o inspirava simpatia e confiança. Gostaria de ter tido mais tempo para estender a conversa, mas era melhor que as coisas continuassem assim. <em>Não queria estragar tudo outra vez...</em></p><p>Conseguiu achar sua sala e dirigiu-se a uma carteira vazia, ao fundo. Não conhecia ninguém e só estava aguardando a aula começar. Os alunos conversavam entre si e não pareciam notar sua presença, até que percebeu um estranho cutucando-o por trás:</p><p>- Ei, tudo bem? Você parece ser novo por aqui. Precisa de ajuda?</p><p>Hyunjin virou-se para olhar quem conversava com ele. Tinha os cabelos loiros, mais ou menos do tamanho dos seus. Abria um sorriso simpático e tinha sardas espalhadas pelo rosto, dando-lhe uma expressão meiga e divertida:</p><p>- Ah sim, é meu primeiro dia aqui na faculdade. Obrigado por se preocupar! Bom, ainda não sei, tudo ainda é muito novo para mim por aqui. – sorriu, querendo mostrar simpatia também.</p><p>- Meu nome é Felix, estou no terceiro ano de arquitetura e já conheço a universidade com a palma da minha mão. Caso precise de alguma coisa, pode me chamar.</p><p>- Oh, aqui é o terceiro ano??</p><p>- Sim. Você não está no terceiro ano também?</p><p>- Não, eu estou no segundo ano. Acho que confundi a sala... Segundo as recomendações do meu amigo, era aqui que eu encontraria o segundo ano.</p><p>- Você quer que eu o acompanhe? Estava mesmo arrumando uma desculpa para sair daqui por um tempo. Essa aula é terrível, sabe? – Felix riu, enquanto acompanhava Hyunjin até a porta.</p><p>A sala de aula do novato não era longe daquela que tinha entrado por engano. A distância era de apenas um pequeno corredor. Passaram por ele caminhando devagar enquanto conversavam. Felix era realmente simpático e muito receptivo. Era impossível não se sentir à vontade ao lado dele. Ao chegarem até a porta da sala, decidiram se sentar no banco de frente ao local, já que aparentemente a aula de Hyunjin ainda não tinha começado:</p><p>- Você não se importa em perder aula? Não se preocupe comigo. – Hyunjin perguntou, preocupado com o mais novo amigo.</p><p>- Está tudo bem. Eu vou ter aula de Topografia, pura matemática. É horrível! Mas já fiz o trabalho que deveria ser feito e me saí bem. O professor apenas irá tirar algumas dúvidas daqueles que tiveram notas baixas. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso. O que acha de almoçar comigo hoje? Aqui no restaurante universitário mesmo. Meu namorado e uns amigos virão para me fazer companhia, então aproveito e te apresento mais pessoas daqui, assim você se enturma mais.</p><p>Hyunjin estava um pouco apreensivo, mas concordou por achar que seria interessante conhecer mais pessoas. Afinal, passaria ao menos mais três anos de sua vida em Seul. A conversa foi interrompida ao perceber que o professor estava entrando na sala de aula. Despediu-se do mais novo amigo, que o esperaria ali em frente ao meio dia, para almoçarem juntos. Hyunjin sentia que finalmente estava começando de novo.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Jisung entrou estupefato na sala de aula, onde Im já se encontrava. Sentou-se na carteira de costume, abriu a mochila e folheou o livro até encontrar a página que estava sendo citada pelo professor. Percebeu que ele notou o seu atraso, mas não esboçou reação alguma. Tentou prestar atenção na aula o máximo possível, para que pudesse discutir sobre seu trabalho no final. Entretanto, o assunto parecia desinteressante em relação ao estranho que conheceu no ônibus. Han estava realmente curioso a seu respeito. Achou interessante como ele movimentava o cabelo toda vez que caía em seu rosto e também as covinhas que apareciam enquanto sorria. Tentou afastar esses pensamentos de si: “<em>Que bobagem. É só um estranho.”</em> Não entendia o motivo desse encantamento todo. “<em>Talvez eu fique muito tempo dentro de casa, ou a faculdade tenha me deixado maluco, daí reajo dessa forma a qualquer garoto bonito que apareça na minha frente...”</em></p><p>Esperou o professor terminar a sua fala e foi até ele para finalmente entregar seu trabalho, que deveria ter sido recolhido no início da manhã. Desculpou-se pela ausência no primeiro período da aula, justificando que o trânsito até a universidade estava horrível, o que fez com que os ônibus se atrasassem:</p><p>- Han, eu já tive sua idade, ok? E, modéstia à parte, eu não sou um professor tão velho assim. Já virei noites fazendo trabalhos atrasados e usava essas mesmas desculpas. Certifique-se que isso não aconteça de novo, até porque você precisa dormir direito. Parece que passou a madrugada acordado. Cuide de sua saúde, tudo bem?</p><p>Jisung olhou o celular. Duas chamadas não atendidas de Changbin e mais cinco notificações de mensagem do amigo. Olhou para o relógio: 12h20. Estava atrasado, mais uma vez. Certamente o amigo ficaria nervoso com ele, pois não gostava de atrasos. Não que fosse muito difícil irritar Seo Changbin, mas a falta de pontualidade realmente o tirava do sério:</p><p>- Foi mal, professor, mas preciso ir embora. E, olha... valeu pelas dicas. Eu vou dormir direito e entregar os trabalhos no prazo certo. Até mais.</p><p>Saiu correndo pela porta, notando que tinha usado linguagem informal com Im. Suspirou e continuou seu caminho. Logo atrás, percebia Changkyun sorrindo ao observá-lo. Não aparentava se importar com o tipo de linguagem utilizado pelos alunos que se dirigiam a ele. Esse era um dos motivos para Jisung admirá-lo tanto. Porém, não havia tempo para pensar sobre isso. Precisava correr...</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>O restaurante universitário estava lotado. Procurava por algum sinal de Changbin, ou Chan, mas não os via. Não era comum que se reunissem para almoçarem juntos na faculdade, mas Chan havia prometido a Felix que comeriam juntos nesse dia, ao que Changbin decidiu acompanhá-lo. Ao se aproximar das mesas, pôde enxergar Chan acenando em sua direção. Serviu-se com a comida e foi até a mesa, notando que a presença de uma pessoa diferente. Olhou-o bem: cabelos loiros, sobretudo bege e calça preta. Não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa. O estranho sorriu ao perceber quem era, evidenciando ainda mais suas covinhas.</p><p>- Pelo visto vocês já se conhecem. – disse Felix.</p><p>- Nós nos encontramos no ônibus, a caminho daqui. – respondeu o estranho, em vista de um Jisung ainda estupefato.</p><p>- Ei, você ficou tão surpreso que se esqueceu de nós? – Chan conhecia o amigo mais do que ninguém e percebeu que o estranho mexera com ele de alguma forma. Ele, Jisung e Changbin cresceram juntos em Busan, sendo ele o mais velho dentre os três. Seu instinto protetor sempre foi mais forte com Han, que era o mais novo do trio. Por isso, estava sempre observando-o. Não era comum que o amigo demonstrasse interesse facilmente por alguém e, quando isso acontecia, sempre aparentava estar ansioso diante da pessoa interessada. Era possível notar expressões em seu rosto que denunciavam o seu nervosismo, como o ato de mexer constantemente a boca sem conseguir pronunciar sequer uma palavra. Diante a agitação aparente do garoto, Chan tentou confortá-lo da melhor forma, para que pelo menos conseguisse interagir com o grupo.</p><p>- Ah, foi mal, galera. Hoje foi um dia corrido, passei a noite fazendo um trabalho e tive que entregá-lo hoje. O professor acabou me pegando de conversa...</p><p>- Pois eu estava quase indo até a sua sala para ver o que estava acontecendo. – Disse Changbin, em tom de brincadeira, enquanto bagunçava carinhosamente o cabelo de Han.</p><p>- Bom, agora que estão todos aqui, vou apresentá-los ao meu amigo. Hyunjin, esses são Chan, meu namorado, Changbin e Jisung, que você já conheceu. Pessoal, esse é o Hyunjin, do segundo ano de arquitetura.</p><p>Hyunjin olhou cada um atentamente. Chan aparentava ser simpático e acolhedor, assim como seu namorado. Pareciam formar um ótimo casal. Tinha sempre um sorriso estampado no rosto e se esforçava para sempre deixar todos confortáveis. Era baixo e estava de moletom preto e calça jeans, além de usar um boné branco que cobria todo seu cabelo. Já Changbin poderia ser intimidador de início, mas logo percebeu sua uma postura carinhosa e brincalhona com seus amigos. Estava todo de preto e seu corpo era coberto por tatuagens. Quando afastou os cabelos pretos de seu rosto, percebeu que Changbin também tinha um piercing na sobrancelha. Entretanto, sua atenção logo voltou-se ao estranho que o acompanhou durante a viagem até a universidade:</p><p>- Então seu nome é Jisung, certo? Prazer em conhecê-lo, agora que sei como se chama.</p><p>Jisung parecia nervoso ao observá-lo. Hyunjin achava divertida a timidez do garoto, trazendo uma leveza para si que não sentia há muito tempo. Era realmente meigo a forma que esse estranho, não mais estranho, comportava-se. Sorriu como forma de tentar deixá-lo mais à vontade.</p><p>- Sim, e seu nome é Hyunjin, certo? Desculpe não ter perguntado antes, eu estava com a cabeça cheia. Mas agora podemos conversar melhor.</p><p>- Isso mesmo. Pelo visto, você não mora por aqui, não é?</p><p>- Não. E me parece que você também mora longe da faculdade. Acho que seremos colegas de ônibus, então?</p><p>Jisung nem acreditava que tinha dito aquilo. Será que foi incisivo de sua parte? Teria deixado Hyunjin sem graça? Estava sentindo-se bobo nesse momento. No entanto, as palavras simplesmente vieram à sua mente, afinal, queria prolongar o contato com o até então novo colega de faculdade.</p><p>- Provavelmente sim. – Hyunjin abaixou o rosto, envergonhado, mas Han percebeu que ele estava sorrindo.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>As viagens de ônibus acompanhados até a faculdade tornaram-se comuns para Hyunjin e Jisung desde então. Em dois meses, ambos estreitaram os laços e deram início a uma grande amizade e companheirismo. Era comum também que se reunissem para almoçar juntos, quando o emprego de Hyunjin permitia. Os dois também passaram a conhecer alguns detalhes da vida um do outro, assim como traços de ambas as personalidades. Hyunjin percebeu que Jisung sempre movimentava a boca quando estava nervoso e que, apesar de tímido, quando se sentia confortável, Han era extremamente falante. Também notou que ele possuía uma boa relação com a família e mantinha contato constante com seus pais, os quais telefonavam para o filho diariamente no período da noite. Jisung, além disso, era capaz de passar horas jogando videogame e assistia as mesmas animações nos finais de semana – a ponto de até mesmo decorar as falas dos personagens. Ele, por sua vez, tinha descoberto que Hyunjin tinha cortado relações com seus familiares, embora o colega não entrasse em detalhes sobre seus motivos. Entretanto, apesar de ser uma pessoa fechada, Jinnie era muito sensível e chorava em várias cenas de doramas que maratonava. Outro tópico que o deixava sensível era a saudade que sentia de seus dois cachorrinhos, os quais não pôde trazer consigo para Seul. Escutava-o falar sobre Minho durante horas, sobre como o mais velho cuidava de Hyunjin e como era exigente com a limpeza e organização da casa. Estavam se tornando mais íntimos, afinal.</p><p>Chan, Changbin e Felix percebiam que os dois estavam próximos, até demais. Porém, Hyunjin parecia não se sentir confortável com as indiretas que os amigos jogavam para ele e Jisung, que, por sua vez, tentava ao máximo não constranger Hyunjin. Han tinha certeza em relação aos sentimentos nutridos pelo amigo, mas não sabia como lidar com essa situação. Tinha muito medo de como Jinnie pudesse reagir caso de fato se declarasse a ele, além de não querer prejudicar a sua amizade. No entanto, em uma manhã a caminho da faculdade, enquanto Hyunjin reclamava novamente sobre as manias de limpeza de Minho, teve uma ideia para que pudessem se aproximar ainda mais:</p><p>- Ei, e se nós faltássemos da aula hoje? Em praticamente três meses morando em Seul, você ainda não conhece direito aqui.</p><p>- Você quer que eu me torne um mau aluno, Hannie? – Hyunjin protestou, rindo.</p><p>- Olha, um dia só não faz mal, Jinnie! Você está sempre estudando, ou trabalhando. Precisa descansar um pouco, precisa conhecer a cidade. Vamos, por favor.</p><p>- Não sei se é uma boa ideia...</p><p>- VAMOS! Você sabe muito bem que eu vou ficar insistindo até você aceitar, não sabe? Você precisa se divertir um pouco. – Han aproximou-se e fez cócegas no amigo.</p><p>- Tudo bem. Mas eu só farei isso hoje, tá bom?</p><p>- Claro! Você não vai se arrepender.</p><p>Aguardaram a próxima parada do ônibus, ainda no centro da cidade, e desceram. Jisung estava radiante, enquanto Hyunjin parecia se divertir com a situação, mesmo que ainda soasse apreensivo.</p><p>- Por aqui, <em>monsieur. </em>– Disse Han em tom de brincadeira, enquanto apontava os braços em direção à porta.</p><p>- Oh, você fala em francês agora?</p><p>- Você deveria saber que Han Jisung tem mil e um talentos e habilidades, <em>d’accord? </em>Um deles é ser poliglota.</p><p>- Como você é exibido, seu bobo!</p><p> </p><p>Desceram em uma rua repleta de pessoas. Era o horário de abertura do comércio, então era comum que houvesse uma multidão que se encaminhava para seus respectivos trabalhos. Hyunjin estava encantado com a grande quantidade de prédios e a variedade de lojas e estabelecimentos ao seu redor. Como viera de uma pequena cidade, não tinha se acostumado a tamanha quantidade de informação. “<em>Eu realmente deveria ter saído antes para conhecer a cidade,” </em>pensava enquanto admirava o loca, quando foi interrompido por Jisung:</p><p>- Olha, eu não sei você, mas eu não tomei café da manhã antes de chegar até aqui. E se nós parássemos para comer primeiro?</p><p>- Eu acho uma ótima ideia. Para onde iríamos?</p><p>- Sei que você gosta de comida ocidental. Estava pensando em ir até uma lanchonete aqui perto. Eles fazem um hambúrguer excelente, tenho certeza que você vai gostar.</p><p>Caminharam por mais dois quarteirões até chegarem a uma lanchonete localizada na esquina de uma rua mais estreita. Era um local simples e pequeno, não muito diferente das lanchonetes que frequentava no interior. Porém, apesar da simplicidade, o estabelecimento estava repleto de clientes que, provavelmente, comeriam ali antes do trabalho. Jisung parecia conhecer todos aqueles que trabalhavam lá. Cumprimentou os garçons e os cozinheiros. Deveria frequentar aquele lugar constantemente:</p><p>- Você conhece a cidade inteira? Nem parece aquele menino tímido que conheci quanto te vi no ônibus pela primeira vez.</p><p>- Ah, eu venho aqui quase todos os dias desde que me mudei pra cá. Se você saísse mais, talvez pudesse ser conhecido tanto quanto eu. – Jisung debochava.</p><p>- A sua autoestima é realmente muito boa...</p><p>- Quer saber de uma coisa? Quem vai se tornar conhecido por aqui hoje é você! Vamos começar de novo.</p><p>Han conduziu Hyunjin para o lado de fora da lanchonete e pediu para que aguardasse o seu chamado. Explicou para seus velhos conhecidos, que o viam lá diariamente, que Hyunjin era um amigo que acabara de se mudar para Seul e que queria recepcioná-lo adequadamente. Pediu para que todos o cumprimentassem quando ele entrassem novamente e todos acataram a brincadeira.</p><p>- Bom dia a todos! Essa pessoa elegantíssima é meu amigo Hwang Hyunjin, que acabou de se mudar para cá. Vamos mostrar a hospitalidade daqui e dar as boas-vindas a ele.</p><p>Conforme combinado, todos acenaram, cumprimentaram e desejaram boas-vindas a Hyunjin, que sorriu envergonhado. Apesar disso, apreciou o gesto de Jisung de tentar fazer com que se sentisse confortável em um ambiente. Não se recordava de alguém tê-lo feito se sentir dessa maneira, já que sempre teve a sensação de estar em um lugar do qual não pertencia. Hannie o fez experimentar um hambúrguer de carne grelhada, o qual afirmava ser o melhor que já tinha comido. De fato, o lanche era ótimo, mas apreciava ainda mais a companhia do amigo. Considerava-se mais do tipo calado, mas poderia passar horas ouvindo Han falar sobre qualquer tipo de assunto. Já se considerava um especialista em animes sem sequer ter assistido a algum, por exemplo. Era divertido estar em sua companhia...</p><p>- Agora que já comemos, vou te mostrar mais alguns lugares dos quais eu gosto aqui por perto.</p><p>- Sim, senhor.</p><p> </p><p>O próximo local a ser conhecido era uma loja discos que Jisung sempre frequentava. Além dos animes e videogames, música era sua paixão e ele sempre considerou trabalhar na área em algum momento. O que mais apreciava na loja nem eram os discos em questão, mas a atmosfera retro que trazia. Havia inúmeros trabalhos de artistas dos anos 80 e 90, o que o remetia à sua infância. Sua mãe tinha coleção de discos de músicos dessa época e ele se recorda de ouvi-los enquanto brincava pela casa. Mais tarde, até mesmo aprendeu a cantar algumas, junto dela. A cabine de música era o ponto alto do local: era possível escolher um CD ou disco e escutá-lo nessa cabine. Jisung já passara horas dentro dela e ficava feliz pelo gerente nunca se sentir incomodado; afinal, o lugar era pouco frequentado e isso não espantaria os escassos clientes que por lá apareciam. Nesse dia, porém, tinha encontrado algo inédito e queria mostrar a Hyunjin:</p><p>- Ei, Jinnie, venha aqui! Olha o que eu achei. É o primeiro álbum do Sidoka, cara! Eu não imaginava que ia encontrar esse CD justo aqui.</p><p>- Mas aqui não há somente álbuns antigos? Quem é esse?</p><p>- É um rapper brasileiro, gosto muito dele. Você quer ouvir?</p><p>Hyunjin não era um grande fã de rap. Por isso, fez uma proposta:</p><p>- Tudo bem, a menos que você deixe eu escolher outro álbum para ouvirmos em seguida.</p><p>- Fechado.</p><p>Dirigiram-se até a cabine de música, que mais parecia uma máquina do tempo. O local não tinha uma porta, mas cortinas vermelhas que deveriam ser afastadas para que pudessem entrar. Dentro dela, vários discos pendurados na parede, assim como fotos de artistas de sucesso, desde Cindy Lauper a Nirvana. Jisung posicionou-se em frente ao rádio e colocou o CD para tocar. Hyunjin ouviu a primeira música com estranhamento:</p><p>- Você entende alguma coisa dita por ele?</p><p>- Claro, baby. Eu não disse que era poliglota? Pois admire o Hannie mandando um rap em português.</p><p>Hyunjin gargalhou ao observar o amigo balbuciando palavras das quais não entendia o significado – mal sabia se o próprio compreendia o que estava dizendo. Há tempos não ria tanto quanto naquele momento. Apesar disso, achava que Han talvez pudesse ter algum futuro fazendo rap, por que não?</p><p>- Ok, Jay Z, agora é a minha vez de escolher a trilha sonora.</p><p>Pegou o álbum que tinha demorado a encontrar: Red, da Taylor Swift, um dos seus favoritos. Estava pensando até mesmo em comprá-lo. Porém, para sua surpresa, percebeu que aquele CD não era o que tinha escolhido e a música tocada naquele momento era desconhecida por ele:</p><p>
  <em>“There's a wind that blows in from the north.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it says that loving takes its course.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come here. Come here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No I'm not impossible to touch I have never wanted you so much.”</em>
</p><p>Por algum motivo, Hyunjin não conseguiu dizer a Jisung que aquela música não era a selecionada por ele. Jisung, por sua vez, também não disse uma palavra, pelo contrário; estava mexendo a boca mais uma vez, balbuciando algo que parecia estar preso em seu pensamento. Hyunjin sabia o que aquilo queria dizer. Sabia que se encontrava mais ansioso que o normal e que não queria reprimir essa sensação estranha, capaz de fazê-lo sentir tonto. Devido ao nervosismo, Jisung olhou para baixo, tentando desviar o olhar. Porém, Hyunjin não conseguia agir da mesma maneira. Aproximou-se devagar. Estaria assustando Hannie se o fizesse dessa maneira? Passou a mão pelos seus cabelos. Han, ao sentir o toque, levantou a cabeça a passou a olhá-lo atentamente. Talvez estivessem a poucos centímetros de distância um do outro? Não conseguia dizer. A proximidade era tanta que Hyunjin passou a sentir a respiração de Jisung, o cheiro de café, que haviam tomado antes de estarem ali, misturado ao aroma já suave de seu hálito. Sentia uma vontade inexplicável de se aproximar ainda mais, mas se conteve. Percebeu que sua mão ainda estava acariciando os cabelos do amigo e retirou-a. No entanto, permaneceram próximos durante alguns minutos. A música ainda continuava a tocar:</p><p>
  <em>“Come here. Come here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have I never laid down by your side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby, let's forget about this try.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come here. Come here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well I'm in no hurry. you don't have to run away this time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know that you're timid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it's gonna be all right this time.”</em>
</p><p>- Eu preciso ir embora agora, desculpe. – disse Hyunjin, interrompendo o silêncio, como forma de controlar a vontade que o invadia.</p><p>- Está tudo bem? Eu ia te mostrar mais alguns lugares para te mostrar...</p><p>- Bom, eu...lembrei que tenho que resolver algumas coisas antes de ir para o trabalho. Me desculpa, de verdade. Eu preciso ir agora.</p><p>- Jinnie....</p><p>Não conseguiu terminar a frase a tempo. Hyunjin saiu repentinamente pelas cortinas. Tentou segui-lo em direção à saída da loja, mas, de novo, não conseguiu. Por algum motivo, que ainda não entendia bem, permaneceu parado dentro da cabine de música. Deveria ir atrás dele? Por que não conseguia tomar uma atitude? Por que não conseguia confortá-lo e dizer que também queria beijá-lo? Que não precisava ter medo? Enquanto questionava a si mesmo, lágrimas escorreram em seu rosto sem que percebesse. Deveria mandar mensagem? Não. Era melhor ir para casa e pensar em algo mais elaborado. “<em>Você estragou tudo, droga”</em></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Havia uma semana que Jisung ia até a faculdade desacompanhado. Não via Hyunjin desde o dia em que quase tinham se beijado. Conversou com Felix e notou que ele também estava faltando de todas as aulas até então. Estava preocupado, mas ainda tinha muito receio em mandar uma mensagem, ou de telefonar para o amigo. Ou nem tão amigo assim. Para Jisung, seus sentimentos em relação a Hyunjin sempre foram muito evidentes, desde a primeira vez que se encontraram. Só não sabia se a recíproca era verdadeira e temia descobrir algo que o fizesse sofrer. Sempre teve dificuldades em lidar com suas relações amorosas, mas com Jinnie parecia ser ainda mais complicado; afinal, perder sua amizade não era algo que cogitasse.</p><p>O tempo demorava ainda mais para passar e as aulas pareciam não terminar nunca. Decidiu ir para casa sem almoçar dessa vez. Não tinha fome e sentia o estômago embrulhar. Ao chegar no apartamento, deitou-se no sofá e assistiu <em>Your Name, </em>um de seus animes favoritos, em uma tentativa de animar a si mesmo. Nada feito. Estava quase dormindo no meio do filme, quando escutou a campainha tocar:</p><p>- Ei, que desânimo é esse? Cozinhei a mais hoje e fiz uma marmita para você almoçar. Chan disse que você não comeu na faculdade hoje.</p><p>Changbin sempre aparecia quando Han não estava bem. Não costumava questioná-lo, como Chan, mas demonstrava preocupação de outras maneiras. Essa era uma delas. Felix provavelmente relatou a Chan a sua ausência no restaurante da universidade e ele, por sua vez, teria contado a Changbin:</p><p>- Vamos! Eu vou esquentar a comida e você vai comer agora! E também quero saber o motivo desse desânimo, embora eu já tenha uma ideia. E responda a mensagem do Chan, ele está preocupado contigo e teria vindo até aqui comigo, caso não tivesse que dar aula agora.</p><p>Foi até a cozinha e estendeu-se até o armário para pegar alguns pratos. Notou que Jisung aproximava-se e não conseguiu ficar calado:</p><p>- Olha, eu o conheço há anos. Sei bem que você e Hyunjin estão próximos e que gostam um do outro. Não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês, mas não acham que está na hora de resolverem essa situação? Felix contou que ele mal tem aparecido na faculdade.</p><p>- Eu não sei se Jinnie tem interesse em mim da mesma forma que eu.</p><p>- Pô, Jisung, só não vê quem não quer. Não sei porque continuam nesse impasse, aliás.</p><p>- Nós quase nos beijamos na semana passada, mas ele evitou e saiu correndo. Acho que teve medo, não sei. Fiquei com receio de ter feito algo de errado, mas... Eu realmente não sei o que pensar sobre essa situação.</p><p>- Hannie, você só vai saber o motivo dele ter fugido se chamá-lo para conversar. Sei que é difícil, mas ficar nessa situação que você se encontra é ainda pior. E as coisas podem ser mais simples do que aparentam.</p><p>- Eu mal tive coragem de conversar com ele novamente, sou realmente um covarde... Mas o que quer dizer?</p><p>- Quero dizer que vocês não estão juntos por opção de ambos. É nítido que gostam um do outro, todos já perceberam, menos vocês. E se os dois gostam um do outro, gostam de estar na companhia um do outro, por que dificultam as coisas?</p><p>Jisung não conseguiu responder. A ideia de que Hyunjin também fosse apaixonado por ele ecoou em sua mente e o fez enxergar coisas que não havia percebido antes. Ao que Changbin prosseguiu:</p><p>- Olha, estamos combinando de sair hoje à noite para comemorar o aniversário de namoro do Chan e do Felix. Você sabe como Felix é, não sabe? Ele quer organizar um evento surpresa para o Chan e surpreendê-lo com algumas coisinhas que ele gosta, inclusive com a presença de seus amigos. Eu não sei como eu ainda me surpreendo por esse casal ser tão brega... Enfim, eu chamei meu... Aquele cara que eu estou saindo há algum tempo e sei que ele e Minho são próximos. Poderíamos tentar convencê-lo a levar Hyunjin também e lá vocês conversariam.</p><p>- Você está falando do Seungmin? – Jisung riu em tom de deboche, ao perceber que o amigo ficou envergonhado. Changbin era discreto em relação à sua vida amorosa, mas sabia que seu caso com Seungmin, estudante de jornalismo que morava próximo ao seu estúdio de tatuagem, estava mais sério do que de costume.</p><p>- Sim... Bom, isso não vem ao caso. Esteja pronto às sete, que eu vou te dar uma carona até lá. Sem atrasos dessa vez, hein?</p><p>- Tudo bem. Vou tentar me arrumar até às sete e meia. – debochou Jisung, só para ver a reação nervosa de seu amigo.</p><p>Prosseguiram a conversa enquanto almoçavam juntos. Changbin permaneceu no apartamento por mais um tempo, até precisar voltar para o estúdio. Han sentia-se mais aliviado, embora estivesse ansioso para saber se Hyunjin iria ao evento. “<em>Espero que dê tudo certo dessa vez.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>Minho praticamente obrigou Hyunjin a sair de casa. Tiveram uma longa conversa antes de chegarem ao local combinado, com o propósito de tranquilizá-lo. Apesar de estar ausente a maior parte do tempo, devido ao acúmulo de obrigações por estar no último ano de pedagogia, além das inúmeras horas de estágio em uma escola, Minho percebia que Hyunjin estava agindo de um modo estranho. O motivo era evidente: Han Jisung, o estudante de biologia sobre quem constantemente comentava. Acreditava que as circunstâncias que o trouxeram até Seul, somadas ao sentimento que passou a nutrir pelo colega, fizeram com que Jinnie entrasse em um colapso emocional. Nesse sentido, ficar recluso por um tempo era algo positivo para que ele pudesse analisar sua própria situação. Porém, depois do convite de Seungmin e Changbin, considerou que seria uma ótima oportunidade para ambos se resolverem de vez. Além disso, Minho também precisava se divertir um pouco, após trabalhar tantas semanas ininterruptamente:</p><p>- Ei, Jinnie. Está pronto? – disse, enquanto pegava as chaves do carro.</p><p>Hyunjin ainda estava em seu quarto quando ouviu a voz de Minho o chamar. Olhava-se no espelho e, de certa forma, estava apresentável: vestia uma camisa branca, uma calça escura, de cintura alta, com um cinto, pois tinha emagrecido. Decidiu usar um tênis para que não soasse muito formal. Prendeu metade dos cabelos e foi até Minho, que não gostava de esperar. O coração acelerava ao pensar na possibilidade de encontrar Jisung novamente. Ainda precisa desculpar-se por ter tentado beijá-lo. Não sabia o porquê havia feito aquilo. Hyunjin não costumava ser impulsivo daquela forma. <em>Isso só aconteceu uma vez:</em></p><p>- Uau, você está lindo! Agora melhora essa carinha e vamos distrair essa cabeça. Vai te fazer muito bem, você vai ver.</p><p>Jinnie forçou um sorriso para satisfazer o amigo, pois não queria preocupá-lo demais. Desceram até o térreo e dirigiram-se ao carro. Uma garoa começou a cair assim que entraram no veículo e Hyunjin contemplou os pingos caídos de chuva na janela durante todo o percurso. <em>A cidade fica muito bonita em meio à chuva. </em>Minho tentou animá-lo no caminho, mas permaneceu a maior parte do tempo calado.</p><p>O bar ficava em um local mais isolado da cidade, embora ainda fosse localizado na área central. Era aconchegante, mas movimentado ao mesmo tempo. Pequenos lustres no teto conferiam um certo charme ao estabelecimento e davam um contraste interessante com as mesas feitas de madeira rústica:</p><p>- Ali estão eles, no fundo. Vamos!</p><p>Minho acenou a Felix, que estava radiante como sempre. Parecia muito feliz ao vê-los. Seungmin, que frequentava sua casa constantemente, estava ao lado dele. Próximo ao primeiro, havia um garoto de cabelo azul, o qual parecia estar emburrado e concentrado em seu Nintendo Switch. Descobriu, mais tarde, tratar-se de Jeongin, o irmão mais novo de Seungmin, que estava ali contra sua vontade, pois os pais o deixaram sob a responsabilidade do irmão mais velho. Não havia nenhum sinal de Jisung, no entanto.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Changbin estava xingando no trânsito, mais uma vez. Embora Jisung tivesse se arrumado a tempo, o engarrafamento naquela rua fez com que chegassem um pouco além do horário combinado. Após quarenta minutos, finalmente estacionaram em frente ao bar. Torceu para que tivessem chegado antes de Chan, já que era uma surpresa para ele. Felix tinha convencido o namorado a encontrá-lo lá, mas não entrou em detalhes. Entretanto, o receio de encontrar Hyunjin era ainda maior. Não saberia como conversar com ele, nem sequer cumprimentá-lo. Estava reunindo coragem para resolverem essa situação embaraçosa e esperava que, pelo menos, a amizade de ambos pudesse permanecer a mesma.</p><p>Ao entrarem no local, notou que Chan ainda não havia chegado, sinal de que a surpresa ainda estava de pé. Felix acenava para eles de uma mesa, que contava com a presença de outras pessoas. <em>Será que Hyunjin estava entre eles? </em>Aproximaram-se e pôde ver quem se encontrava ali: Felix, ao centro; Seungmin, o quase-namorado de Changbin, ao seu lado; Minho, próximo a Seungmin, e um garoto mais novo, que estava isolado do outro lado da mesa, jogando videogame. No entanto, não havia sinal de Jinnie. Começou a pensar que foi perda de tempo ter planejado tudo aquilo com Changbin e que, na verdade, o amigo queria evitá-lo a todo custo, quando notou uma silhueta andando em direção ao local em que estavam sentados:</p><p>- Peguei as bebidas de todo mundo, alguém quer mais alguma coisa? Posso voltar até lá.</p><p>Não pôde disfarçar a surpresa ao notar Hyunjin na sua frente. Ele estava magnífico e elegante como sempre, mas o cabelo preso em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, com algumas mechas soltas em seu rosto o deixaram ainda mais bonito. Percebeu que ele também reagiu surpreso a sua presença ali, o que o deixou feliz, embora mais ansioso do que já estava. Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, quando Changbin interrompeu o silêncio que pairava entre eles:</p><p>- Ei, Hannie, por que não vai com Hyunjin pegar outras bebidas para nós? Acabamos de chegar e estou com sede. Faça isso para seu <em>hyung</em>. – deu uma piscadinha de volta para o mais novo.</p><p>Han levantou-se e foi até Hyunjin, que ainda permanecia cabisbaixo. O caminho em direção ao bar foi silencioso, até o segundo decidir interromper seu constrangimento:</p><p>- Hannie, eu... Gostaria de pedir desculpas por aquele dia. Não foi a minha intenção agir daquela maneira, juro...</p><p>- Jinnie, não precisa se preocupar. Eu que fui um babaca por não ter conversado com você depois disso. Eu tive muito medo de ter feito algo errado, mas estava tentando entender o que tinha acontecido...</p><p>Percebeu a face de Hyunjin enrubescer a medida que falava. Era comum que seu rosto ficasse vermelho conforme suas emoções se manifestassem, o que considerava encantador. Mas sabia que o Jinnie ainda se sentia envergonhado, então tentou confortá-lo da melhor maneira. Passou o braço por trás de suas costas e o trouxe mais próximo de si. Tentou fazer uma piada da situação para diminuir o nervosismo de ambos. Era assim que costumava lidar em ocasiões que o deixavam ansioso:</p><p>- Você fugiu por não aguentar me ouvir mandando um rap em português, não é mesmo? Sidoka é arte e um dia você vai reconhecer esse fato.</p><p>Hyunjin ainda estava cabisbaixo, mas abriu um sorriso. Em seguida, começou a gargalhar baixinho. Tinha conseguido:</p><p>- Eu não subestimo a capacidade do mais novo Jay-Z da indústria musical. Eu ainda acho que você será uma estrela do rap. Qual vai ser o próximo idioma que você vai tentar? Espanhol? Por favor, eu adoraria vê-lo cantando em espanhol!</p><p>- <em>Tu deseo és una orden, mí amigo.</em></p><p>- Você é realmente uma caixinha de surpresas.</p><p>- Vamos compor uma letra juntos até o final dessa festa, ok? Em espanhol. Hyunsung abrindo caminhos para o sucesso, em vários idiomas.</p><p>- Oh, temos até um nome como dupla? Vamos fazer isso acontecer então.</p><p>Sentia a atmosfera atenuar entre eles, embora ainda não tivesse dito o que precisava. Ainda estava reunindo coragem. <em>Isso tinha que ser feito hoje, sem falta</em>. Mas, nesse momento, era preciso dar um tempo para tranquilizar Hyunjin. Depois, falaria sobre seus reais sentimentos. Pegaram as cervejas de Changbin e retornaram à mesa, onde todos estavam conversando e rindo alto. Seungmin parecia ter obrigado o irmão a interagir com os outros, pois tinha tomado seu Nintendo Switch. Minho caçoava de Changbin por algum motivo e Felix olhava para o celular:</p><p>- Ei, pessoal! Ele já está vindo!</p><p>Felix estava ainda mais radiante ao receber uma mensagem de Chan anunciando sua chegada. Achava todo aquele evento exagerado, mas admirava o quanto Felix era carinhoso com seu namorado. Chan teve um dia exaustivo, então a surpresa provavelmente ia agradá-lo. Prepararam-se para pegar o bolo, em que estava escrito “feliz aniversário de namoro.” Em seguida, todos colocaram os chapéus que Felix comprou, com os dizeres “melhor namorado do mundo,” assim como os óculos vermelhos em formato de coração. <em>Mais brega, impossível</em>. Seungmin acendeu as velas rapidamente quanto notaram que Chan tinha entrado no estabelecimento. Ao finalmente perceber o que o namorado preparou, esboçou um grande sorriso e colocou as mãos em seu rosto, em sinal de surpresa:</p><p>- Eu não acredito que você fez isso!</p><p>Chan correu em direção ao namorado e o envolveu em um forte abraço e, posteriormente, o beijou apaixonadamente. Por fim, esse ato extremamente brega de Felix demonstrou o quanto eles se amavam e o quanto se completavam como casal. Logo depois, todos bateram palmas e Chan soprou as velas em comemoração aos seus dois anos de namoro:</p><p>- Muito obrigado por terem vindo até aqui e por ajudarem Felix a preparar essa surpresa para mim. – virou-se para o namorado. – Meu amor, você é incrível! Eu não tenho palavras para expressar o que sinto por você, só tenho a agradecer por você ser o melhor namorado que poderia ter. – voltou-se para os amigos novamente. – Vocês todos são muito especiais para mim e fizeram meu dia melhorar. Eu os amo demais!</p><p>Chan sempre fazia discursos emocionados em todos os eventos dedicados a si. Jisung lembrava que em suas festas de aniversário, ele tinha que agradecer a todos logo depois de cantarem os parabéns. Dessa vez não seria diferente. Christopher ainda abraçou a cada um que compareceu ao seu evento surpresa e logo deram início às comemorações de fato.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Changbin e Minho já estavam bêbados, enquanto Seungmin se divertia com a situação. Jeongin parecia se interessar pelas piadas de seus <em>hyungs </em>a ponto de esquecer que seu irmão tinha tomado seu videogame. Chan e Felix estavam radiantes como sempre, interagindo em cada conversa de seus amigos. Jisung notou a ausência de Hyunjin e foi procurá-lo, tendo uma vaga ideia do local em que estava. Em um canto relativamente escondido do bar, havia uma escada que dava acesso a uma grande sacada, acima de onde estavam. Alguns raros clientes optavam por se sentar naquele local, mas muitos subiam até lá para fumar ou para poder conversar sem muitas interferências ou barulhos. Sabia que Jinnie estaria lá, provavelmente contemplando o céu da madrugada de Seul. Levantou-se da mesa sem fazer alarde e dirigiu-se às escadas.</p><p>O local era realmente agradável. Havia algumas plantas espalhadas pelos cantos, assim como alguns sofás e pequenas mesas, em que os clientes poderiam se acomodar confortavelmente. Hyunjin estava debruçado no parapeito, enquanto olhava o céu estrelado. Realmente já o conhecia como ninguém. Aproximou-se, sem que ele notasse sua presença:</p><p>- Ei, você está bem?</p><p>- Estou sim. Só precisei sair um pouco para tomar um ar e descobri isso aqui. Já se tornou um dos meus lugares favoritos da cidade. Dá para ver o céu muito bem daqui, olha como ele está estrelado. – apontou. – Não imaginava que o céu estaria limpo assim, já que estava chovendo antes de chegarmos aqui. Ah, se eu estivesse com a minha câmera...</p><p>Jinnie era adorável quando olhava admirado para algo. Seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais enquanto sorria. Tinha encontrado o momento certo para finalmente falar sobre o que o afetava tanto. Jisung reuniu toda a coragem que achava que não teria e colocou suas mãos carinhosamente sobre as mãos do amado:</p><p>- Jinnie, precisamos conversar.</p><p>Hyunjin sabia do que se tratava. Olhou ansioso para Hannie, mas não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia quais sentimentos eram aqueles que o invadia, muito menos sabia como expressá-los. Sentiu as lágrimas caindo em seu rosto. Ao que Jisung prosseguiu:</p><p>- Eu temi e relutei todo esse tempo em relação ao que sentia. Tive muito medo da sua reação, medo de te assustar e, principalmente, de perder sua amizade. – gaguejou. – E mesmo que ainda tenha muito medo de que você se afaste de mim, eu tenho que te falar como eu me sinto. Essa semana foi infernal, minha ansiedade aumentou, não conseguia comer e.... Eu senti muito a sua falta. Acho que desde quando nos conhecemos, não consigo ficar um dia sem falar com você. As minhas viagens até a faculdade se tornaram menos chatas e cansativas porque eu tinha a sua companhia, e eu acho que a gente se dá muito bem. Na verdade, quando eu te vi pela primeira vez...</p><p>Hyunjin ouvia tudo em silêncio, ainda sem saber como reagir. Jisung sentia seu estômago revirar, mas já tinha chegado até ali. Ia concluir o que tinha começado:</p><p>- Desde quando você me abordou pela primeira vez no ônibus, eu não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça. Você é....Tão lindo, tão.... Incrível?! Eu admiro a forma como você enxerga as coisas, o seu jeito idealista, romântico e sensível, por mais que não você evite demonstrar esse seu lado. Eu gostei de conhecer esses detalhes da sua personalidade e quero te conhecer ainda mais, porque... Eu te amo. Eu entendo se você não quiser conversar mais comigo depois disso, ou se você não me amar da forma como eu te amo. Mas... – hesitou. – De qualquer forma, não quero que isso seja um impeditivo para a nossa amizade, eu entendo perfeitamente caso não corresponda aos meus sentimentos.</p><p>Hyunjin ainda estava em silêncio. Han continuou:</p><p>- Mas depois daquele dia que nós saímos juntos, eu percebi que talvez você pudesse sentir algo por mim também. Eu não queria acreditar, porque realmente não me acho uma pessoa tão interessante assim. Porém, você... quase me beijou. E eu... Fiquei tão confuso. Eu realmente quero entender como você se sente, eu preciso. E desculpe-me por ser um covarde e não ter tido coragem sequer de conversar contigo antes. – segurou as mãos de Hyunjin dessa vez. – Jinnie, eu acredito que você se sinta da mesma forma do que eu. Então eu preciso entender. Do que você tem medo?</p><p>Sentiu as mãos de Hyunjin tremerem, enquanto ele encostava a cabeça em seu ombro para chorar copiosamente:</p><p>- Jinnie, não precisa ter medo de mim. Eu estou aqui, por você.</p><p>Hyunjin ergueu a cabeça e limpou suas lágrimas com a manga de sua camisa. Respirou fundo para reunir coragem para dizer o que precisava:</p><p>- Hannie, eu... Vim para Seul com o propósito de fugir da minha família, como você bem sabe. Eu nunca me senti bem vivendo naquele lugar, sempre me vi muito preso às exigências dos meus familiares. Família tradicional, vida de aparências... Você entende o que estou querendo dizer, certo?</p><p>Jisung ainda segurava e acariciava as mãos do outro, em uma tentativa de demonstrar carinho e compreensão:</p><p>- Durante minha vida inteira eu sempre senti que faltava algo. Eu não me sentia completo. Eu não me conhecia muito bem e tinha medo do que eu poderia descobrir. Só queria sair dali. Meus pais sempre... queriam que fosse como meu irmão mais velho, que se envolveu com uma garota de outra família rica, e que me casasse e tivesse filhos. Mas eu nunca fui assim. – suspirou profundamente. – Até que em um determinado momento, conheci um garoto. O nome dele era Juyeon. Nós nos tornamos grandes amigos e saíamos juntos, várias vezes. Em uma dessas vezes, ele me beijou. Ainda não sei de que forma isso aconteceu, mas minha família descobriu. Eu e Juyeon não nos falamos mais depois disso.  Meus pais bloquearam meu acesso aos cartões de crédito, fizeram com que eu trancasse a faculdade e contrataram um psicólogo... Um <em>daqueles </em>psicólogos, sabe?</p><p>Han não interrompeu, porque nunca vira Hyunjin desabafar daquela forma e considerou importante conceder esse espaço para que só ele falasse:</p><p>- Eu decidi não tolerar mais esse tipo de coisa. Decidi transferir meu curso e passei semanas procurando emprego e um lugar para morar. Por sorte, encontrei Minho, que me acolheu e me arranjou um trabalho. Não falo com meus pais desde então. Só tenho contato com alguns primos e amigos da minha antiga cidade.</p><p>Segurou as mãos de Han com mais ênfase e o olhou profundamente:</p><p>- Mesmo sabendo que o que fizeram comigo era errado, eu pensava que o problema ainda era comigo. Eu tinha muito medo de que aquilo que aconteceu com Juyeon se repetisse. Medo de ser exposto, medo de ser constrangido de alguma maneira... E medo de finalmente entender o que eu tanto negava a mim mesmo. Nesses dois meses que passamos juntos, você fez com que me esquecesse desses sentimentos ruins. Você faz com que me sentisse mais leve e eu também comecei a te amar sem perceber. Mas quando eu tentei te beijar, esses sentimentos negativos vieram à tona. Eu tive medo e precisei me afastar. Me perdoa.</p><p>Hyunjin começou a chorar novamente e Jisung o envolveu em um abraço apertado. Era estranha a sensação de querer proteger alguém a todo custo. Han nunca tinha se sentido dessa maneira. Por isso, afirmou com ainda mais certeza:</p><p>- Jinnie, eu te amo. Eu não quero que você tenha medo de mim, porque eu estarei aqui para protegê-lo e apoiá-lo no que for. Quero ajudá-lo a se entender, quero ficar perto de você sempre. Você está seguro aqui, você está seguro comigo. Entendeu?</p><p>Entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos loiros e aproximou seu rosto do dele, encostando ambas as testas. Olharam-se carinhosamente, ambos com lágrimas escorrendo pela face:</p><p>- Eu te amo, Hannie.</p><p>Sorriram. As covinhas de Hyunjin voltaram a aparecer. Jisung envolveu seu rosto com as mãos, enquanto Jinnie acariciava seus cabelos. Brincaram de roçar os narizes e encostaram os lábios, devagar. Jinnie pôde finalmente sentir o gosto de Jisung, o cheiro de seu perfume adocicado, a sua pele macia. O cheiro de café, cerveja, perfume, a sensação da boca delicada sob a sua e o toque da pele, o fizeram sentir um misto de sensações que nunca antes sentiu. Sentia-se completo e seguro pela primeira vez. Finalmente pôde sentir que estava em casa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nunca tinha pensado em escrever uma fanfic, até que participei desse amigo secreto em que eu tinha que presentear alguém com uma. Por ser a primeira vez, gostei muito da experiência, ainda mais porque há tempos eu não escrevia nada que não fosse voltado ao trabalho. Desculpa se minha escrita parecer muito engessada, mas acho que pego o jeito com o tempo. A minha amiga secreta me pediu algo bem amorzinho, então espero que ela goste muito!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>